Why Don't We Just Pretend?
by cradlerobin
Summary: Barbara and Dick were doing their homework. "Her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck and he held her tight to his chest. Would it be so bad if they pretended, just for a little while?"


_You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?_

_What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?_

_What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?_

_What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?_

* * *

Dick was at Barbara's house again; he was smiling which currently was a rarity for him, he had been having trouble with his girlfriend again. The elusive 'Z', that she had neither met nor ever seen was still ever present during their visits, either in Dick's voiced concerns or in her insistent calling.

Today however, neither had happened, he didn't mention the final letter of the alphabet at all and his phone had remained silent for the entirety of their study/slack- off session. They sat around her kitchen table in the afterglow of finishing hard physics homework. The commissioner was working late again and so was Bruce, according to Dick, so neither of them had concern for time.

Dick had just told her a joke that made her ribs hurt and he always laughed when she laughed that hard, he just looked sincerely happy, which made her just as happy. She laid her head on his shoulder, a gesture she had always practiced. Dick's laughing paused and he turned to face her fully.

"Hey Babs" he smiled the smile that always made her heart melt "You know I love you right"

"Sure sure" she waved off. He held her face gently in his hand, startling her.

"No really Babs, I love you" he said again, his baby blues seemed to be pondering something, before kissing her lips. It was soft and sweet how Barbara had always pictured it but it made her stomach turn. She pulled away rapidly and stood up, away from him.

"What are you doing, Dick?" she asked resisting the urge to touch her lips. He stood up too, she could easily see that he'd grown at least a head taller than her since he was a freshman.

"Don't you get it? I love you" he tried to hold her hands and Barbara pulled them from him quickly.

"No you don't, you're just upset with your girlfriend" she reasoned trying to avoid his eyes.

"No, really I'm happy with you" Dick tried again moving towards her and she turned her back to him.

"Dick, stop" she shrugged off the hands he placed on her shoulders "I've known you since we were kids."

"What's better than being in love with your bestfriend" he reasoned in his sweet voice, Barbara had to shake her head in order to focus.

"Dick, please just drop it" she practically begged, staying away from him.

"Barbara, I really love you and you can't tell me you don't feel the same" He turned her around, and was staring into her eyes with a sincerity that was alarming.

He leaned down slowly and kissed her lips so softly, Barbara could almost believe what he was saying. Would it be so awful if she did love him, even with his terrible girlfriend? Her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck and he held her tight to his chest. Would it be so bad if they pretended, just for a little while?

Dick's lips left her mouth and kissed her face, sweet, earnest kisses that suddenly broke her heart. Did he kiss her like this? Barbara knew that she couldn't do this, not this way. She pulled away from him, just as rapidly as they had come together. Dick looked at her slightly hurt and confused.

"Dump her" she stated simply. He paused obviously not having considered that part, his face contorted.

"I can't do that" he said

"Then I'm just some consolation prize, something to make you happy while your girlfriend's away" she whirled around yelling at him.

"No, Barbara I love you!" he repeated

"No you don't, not in the way you mean, Dick" her voice lowered, telling of the sadness she felt.

"How do you know?" Dick grabbed her shoulders, willing her to understand.

"You would chose me over her" she sighed, denying the tears she felt burning in her eyes. Dick's shoulders sagged, no longer saying anything, defeated.

"Please go" Barbara managed in a whisper, hoarse from the knot in her throat. Picking up his bag, he left through the front door shutting it silently behind him. Barbara slumped into her chair, trying to will her tears away, even as they slid down her face.

* * *

**So much angst, I feel like I usually don't do that. Still I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lies by Marina and The Diamonds**


End file.
